Question: Tiffany did 61 push-ups in the evening. Christopher did 23 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Tiffany do than Christopher?
Explanation: Find the difference between Tiffany's push-ups and Christopher's push-ups. The difference is $61 - 23$ push-ups. $61 - 23 = 38$.